


Coming Down on Your Head

by squidgie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out with an innocent blanket-fort in Danny's apartment, left over from Grace's visit.  Then it goes a little NC17 when Steve comes over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down on Your Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elderwitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/gifts).



>  So [](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/profile)[**sheafrotherdon**](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/) had a wonderful idea about blanket forts, that tickled me (for I have a long history of blanket forts, and still build them to this day).  I wrote a quick little G rated commentfic, which [](http://elderwitty.livejournal.com/profile)[**elderwitty**](http://elderwitty.livejournal.com/) responded to saying to the effect, "Sequel where the blankets come down because of sex!".  And of course I had to grant her wish.  ::grin::  This is now reposted in a single part on my LJ, though the originals (in 3 parts) are at: <http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/661330.html?thread=30001490#t30001490>

"In here," Danny calls to answer the knock.

Steve enters Danny's apartment and looks around for his partner. "Sorry I missed Gra..." his voice trails off. " _What_  are you doing?" he asks when he sees Danny's legs jutting out from underneath a childlike structure made of a box fan, two chairs, and lots and lots of blankets.

Danny's legs retreat into the fort, his face peeking out for a moment. "She took my blanket," he says, then adds, "for this," as he gestures to the structure.

Steve just smiles, shaking his head gently. "You know  _I_  have plenty of blankets at my house, Danny," he offers.

"Yes," comes the reply, then Danny ducks in for a second, pulling out a hard plastic doll wearing a shimmering yellow gown and tiara, "but this one is for Princess Christina."

"Princess Christina, huh?" comes Steve's reply. "She'd better not be in there making me jealous." He leans down and grabs a kiss, then disappears for a second out of view, coming back moments later with the pillows from Danny's bed. "There room for me in there?" he asks. Without waiting for a response, he crawls in, stealing another kiss along the way.

Settling on his back, he puts the second pillow next to him, patting it gently. Princess Christina is abandoned at the portcullis as Danny settles in next to his partner.

Danny lays on his side, his broad hand settling on the smooth fabric of Steve's shirt. The pair shares a smile, then Danny leans in to kiss Steve; a kiss with a hint of tongue and previews of things to come. As he breaks off the kiss, Danny puts his head down on Steve's shoulder, Steve wrapping his strong arms around him, snuggling close. And the pair sits quietly, just sharing the moment.

~*~*~  
   
The men lay there, content to stay in the fort and touching, holding each other, relaxing as the afternoon continues to draw on until Danny's stomach starts to protest. "You want a sandwich, babe?" he asks Steve.

"Naah... I'm good," comes the reply.

"Yeah, okay," Danny says, then starts to get up.

"Wait, wait," Steve protests, then pulls Danny back down, grabbing a kiss. "Just a few minutes more," he says through a yawn.

Danny leans into Steve, kiss after kiss pulling him further from sleep. He lets one hand roam, swallowing the moan Steve lets out as he runs his fingernails over the thin cotton shirt that covers Steve's chest, teasing the nipple within.

Steve tries to overpower Danny, pulling him on top and settling him on his chest, Danny's powerful thighs pushing Steve's legs apart. He arches his back, grinding his cock into Danny's, then grabs his partner's ass. As Danny raises his head, Steve asks, "You wanna fuck me?"

Danny almost instantly shuts his eyes, images of Steve already filling his head. He leans down to claim Steve's mouth, licking his way down the jawline and sucks on Steve's neck while his hands make quick work of his pants and boxers, then starts on Steve's, only stopping when Steve raises his hips, pushing his clothing off in one quick motion. Happily naked, he pulls Danny back on top of him.

With a quick kiss, Danny licks a trail down Steve's chest, stopping to lap at Steve's leaking cock appreciatively. He brings one finger to Steve's ass, playing with the tight hole, barely getting the tip of his finger in. Between gasps, Steve says, "We, ummm... We may need some lube."

"Yeah, I got this," Danny says, then grins at his partner before grabbing Steve's legs behind the knee, pushing his legs up, giving him access to Steve's ass. With a mischievous look, he leans down, first biting the soft flesh of Steve's ass before licking a trail from just behind Steve's balls, stopping to lap at his hole.

As the sensation quickly causes gooseflesh across his body, Steve leans up. "Danny..." he says, eyes glazing over as Danny goes back, licking and sucking Steve's ass. After three minutes of it, he's mumbling incoherently as Danny continues the magic with his tongue, using a finger or two along the way. 

Danny raises up, and Steve can see his cock leaking liberally. "You ready for this?" he asks as he puts Steve's legs on his shoulders, Steve's only reply is a near constant, "Fuck me, Danny. Come on, fuck me already!" and an urgent pulling of Danny closer with his powerful runners legs.

It takes Danny a second to get them lined up, but he finally puts the head of his cock against Steve's hole. He pushes in gently, feeling the head pop just past the ring but stopping as Steve catches his breath at the intrusion. When Steve lets out the breath, he leans down and claims Steves mouth as he starts to slowly piston his hips, letting his cock enter Steve fully, teasing his prostate over and over with each stroke.  
   
Leaning back up, Danny bites at the knees since they're closest, then leans down, biting Steve's nipple before nibbling his way back up Steve's jawline before reclaiming Steve's mouth. His breath starts to come in short bursts, and Steve can feel Danny trembling above him, so he moves his hand to his cock, matching Danny's thrusts stroke for stroke.

"You close, babe?" Danny asks, his eyes glassy. Steve is on so much sensory overload that all he can manage is a nod of his head.

After half a dozen strokes, Steve finally manages, "I'm gonna come, Danny," and Danny raises back up, increasing his thrust, deliberately hitting Steve's prostate rapidly and purposefully. As his orgasm starts to bubble up, Steve straightens his legs a bit and feels the coarseness of the blanet-fort's roof against the bottoms of his feet. With another quick pull of his cock, Steve lets his orgasm overtake him, come spilling out his cock and collecting on his chest, puddling in the lines of his abs. 

Danny's cock is squeezed by Steve's orgasm and takes him to the breaking point. He leans up, thrusting Steve's legs higher as he pounds into Steve, groaning a heavy sigh as he starts to orgasm, spilling his seed deep within his lover.

The combination of Danny on his knees and Steve's legs prove too much for the fort. Just as Danny starts to come back to reality, he notices the overwhelming warmth enveloping him as Steve starts an easy laugh below him. It takes a few seconds for him to realize that they've totally destroyed the fort, all that seems to be holding it up is Danny's head and Steve's feet.

"Jesus, babe," Danny says, then lays down on top of Steve, feeling his stomach get wet as he does so. He claims Steve's mouth, then slides off to Steve's side, joining him in the laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation. With one more kiss, he leans up, pulling the blankets off them, and vows to make Steve help him rebuild the fort before Grace's next visit.  
   



End file.
